A Friend Indeed
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: When Hermione recieves devastating news that her parents have died, she is to say in the least, extremely depressed. How does she overcome it? She'll need help, and Harry and Ron aren't the ones for the job. DH fluff. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a fine day in 7th year…

Hermione was called to Dumbledore's office. This was not the norm for Hermione Granger.

Damn.

She wondered what on earth could possibly have happened while she walked there.

When she finally did, McGonagall was there to greet her with a sad sigh.

This made Hermione even more curious.

"What is it?"

McGonagall only shook her head, and said "Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you."

She felt nervous. What had happened? Had something gone wrong?

Dumbledore finally came along.

"What's happened, Professor? Have I done something wrong?" she racked her brain to think of everything she had done the past week.

"Ms. Granger, it is my sad duty to inform you of a most unfortunate occurrence."

"Er… what is it?"

"Your parents…"

Hermione was starting to panic. "My parents?" she echoed.

"Yes… they have perished in a blaze that has destroyed your entire home."

Hermione's first thought was 'this is so _A Series of Unfortunate Events._'

Until the thought registered.

She paled and her hand flew to her mouth. "W-what?"

Dumbledore looked very sad.

Without saying anything, she rushed out of the office and straight into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle's head stuck out of a toilet bowl.

"What's wrong?" she drawled in her high pitched voice.

"Nothing." Hermione managed to choke out. "Go away."

"No, I don't think I will…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened."

"My parents _died, _okay? My parents bloody _died._ Now will you go away?"

Myrtle didn't know how to respond. So she decided to say huffily "Nothing's wrong with being dead."

Hermione just shook her head.

Myrtle sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, it probably didn't hurt much…"

This caused Hermione's head to jerk up. "What?"

"Dying. It probably didn't hurt them too much. I know it didn't hurt me that much. Fear. It numbs people. You don't feel a thing." She admitted.

As strange and morbid as it sounded, that made Hermione feel a bit better. Then the waves of misery washed over her again.

She wondered what would become of her.

Then she realized how selfish she was being. A sob blocked up her throat.

A head poked in the toilet. Hermione didn't have the patience to look up and see who it was.

"Whoever you are, now is not a good time. Naff off. Before I chop your head off."

"Granger?" Hermione was startled. This was an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Screw off Malfoy." She snarled. "This is the GIRLS bathroom."

"You didn't seem to be too mad when Potty and Weasley came here." He retorted. "For your information, boys AND girls come here when they have problems."

"What's _your_ problem?"

"None of your business."

"Just as I suspected. How could Malfoy have any problems whatsoever? Perfect life, perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect family." A sob escaped her at the word 'family'. "Family." She said, sounding incredibly sad.

Well, duh she was.

"You think my life is _perfect?_" he sounded incredulous.

"I know it is."

He snorted. "I wish, Granger."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before he could respond, she continued, "No, wait, you know what? I don't care. Now go away."

"This is a school toilet."

"It's a GIRLS toilet in the school, you mean."

"Whatever. You can't shove me out."

"Fine. Whatever. Leave me bloody alone."

"Fine."

Malfoy sat down a small distance away from her, arms crossed.

She remembered why she was in here in the first place, and felt misery tear her heart apart.

Her parents were good people. They never did anything wrong. Why them? She asked herself. It was so unfair. Tears streamed down her face.

"You act like your parents just died." He commented.

She looked at him. Like, really looked. Pointedly.

It dawned on him. "Oh. OH. So… Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like… I-" and for the first time, Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words.

She hugged her knees to her chest and looked down.

"Gran-er, Hermione? Are you okay?"

"No, Draco, I am not." She disguised her surprise at him calling her Hermione.

"Well, don't be so sad. I mean… I'm pretty sure it'll get better. I have it almost as bad as you."

She looked up. "Your parents died?"

He scowled. "I wish. No, they did not die. But they want me to become a Death Eater and serve Lord Voldemort, the walking, talking cliché."

"Oh. I can see how that could suck. But you don't want them to die. Believe me. They raised you, for crying out loud."

"Nooo. My governess raised me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She sucked."

"Um… okay…"

"SHE DID! But anyway, my parents did not raise me."

"I see. But… why don't you want to be a Death Eater, or whatever?"

"Cuz. I don't support Voldemort."

"Wow. I'm shocked."

"Ha ha. I just don't think that I want my aim in life to be to be killing your boyfriend, Potter."

"He's not my boyfriend. And I am really surprised. I expected you to be something of a daddy's boy."

He scowled.

Why was she making conversation with him? Her parents just DIED.

Obviously sensing her sadness, he reached out and hesitantly patted her shoulder. "It's okay…"

When had this become her life? Conversing with Draco Malfoy like they were actually friends?

Oh, fudge it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon enough, he went off. She sat there for a while, wallowing in her sadness.

Then she decided that she should go to her dorm.

She went there and tried to sleep- it was late already- but she could not.

She would go to the kitchen and get a cappuccino or something…

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she was greeted by an ever-enthusiastic house elf.

She greeted him as pleasantly as possible.

"What would Ms Granger likes today? Er, tonight? A hot chocolate, perhaps?" he suggested.

"No, thanks. Just a cappuccino. With lots and lots of whipped cream. And foam. And chocolate powder. And toss in some caramel too. Oh, and could you put in one of those chocolate stick things too? Please? Thanks," she smiled at the startled looking house elf.

"Wow. _Somebody's _hitting it hard on the coffee." Came a sarcastic voice behind her. She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Go away Malfoy."

"Why, Granger. I thought we were down to first name basis. I was clearly wrong."

"Clearly." She said sarcastically.

There was a pause.

"Look, Draco, I know this is hard for you, considering your limited brain cells and all," this was a lie. She knew better than anyone that Malfoy's grades were brilliant. "But _try_ to understand. That this isn't exactly the best time for you to bother me, so perhaps, maybe you could just leave me alone to wallow in my own misery?" that last part slipped out by accident.

"Number one, my brain cells are bountiful. Number two, I know you're depressed and all, but aren't depressed people supposed to be around friends or whatever? And number three, I appreciate your calling me Draco." Okay, that last part had slipped out by accident too. Malfoys do not show appreciation. For ANYTHING. Nil. Nada. Zip. Zilch!

Hermione ignored all that. "I didn't know we were friends." She said bluntly.

"We're not." He replied, just as bluntly. "We are acquaintances. Of sorts. And don't you forget it."

"Like I could." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked.

What would she do? Now her parents were gone. Thoughts seeped into her head. She wouldn't be able to pay for college. She'd live in a cardboard box on the street, working three jobs and doing drugs. She wouldn't be able to afford food and she'd be digging out of the garbage.

Oh god.

She was so deceased.

Draco got his coffee and she got hers.

"You look troubled. Er. Troubleder. Tell old Draco what's on your mind."

She looked at him oddly, and then it all spilled out.

"I'm not going to be able to do any of the things that I wanted to. I mean, before Hogwarts I wanted to be a doctor or a lawyer, but then Hogwarts happened and now I want to be an Auror or an Unspeakable or something, but I won't even be able to do that cos now that my parents are dead I have nowhere to go and nothing to do and I won't be able to go to college or anything. I mean, I always suspected something like this would happen but not that my parents would DIE; I mean, I thought if all else fails I could always be a librarian or teacher or something, but I won't even be able to do that and instead I'll be living in a cardboard box on the street and I'll be working three jobs and I'll be digging for scraps in garbage cans or whatever and I'll be like Filch or something and now I realize how selfish and stupid I sound: I mean, my parents just DIED and I know I'm repeating myself and all, but they bloody DIED and now I realize that I'm being doubly selfish cos you have your own death eater problems and I'm loading you with mine too and now I need more COFFEE. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A BOX!"

Draco looked slightly- scratch that, very- startled.

"You're not going to live in a cardboard box. You can start Auror training right after Hogwarts. And you know that Dumbledore will always give you a place to stay."

"I know, but what do I do until I get a JOB?"

He was at a loss.

But it didn't matter. Draco had already made her feel much, much better.

As strange as it sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That was how, Hermione Granger found herself telling Draco Malfoy everything about herself. She blamed it on the coffee.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, I have a sister. She's eleven years old." Despite sounding like he wished he didn't have a sister, Hermione could tell that he really loved her. It was the way he talked about her.

"She's obsessed with popular muggle culture." He shuddered. "Singers, dancers, actors. She knows every celebrity and how many Oscars, Emmys and Grammys they've won. Whatever those are." He rolled his eyes.

Hermione hid a grin. "Wow, I didn't expect a Malfoy to be familiar with any Muggle culture."

"My dad hates it. He hates her, to be exact."

"Why?" she asked, surprised.

"Lilivaye, that's her name, was not his child."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I try to help her out in school."

"I never saw you doing that."

He said, shrugging, "That's cos you never looked."

_Was this true?_ She wondered. _Maybe Draco doesn't have a heart of stone._

She changed the subject by saying "Did you know that your family has very strange ideas for names?"

He shrugged, not modestly at all. "It makes us unique."

"Uniquely arrogant, you mean."

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"Never."

She couldn't help but grin at his expression.

"You know what, Draco? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"You know what? So do I."

--

Around two months passed.

Hermione and Draco got to know each other a lot better. They told each other everything, their feelings, stuff about their days and so on. Hermione knew that Draco was the only one who knew everything about her.

--

But the only thing Hermione always thought about was her parents. She ate less, slept less and talked less. But still neither Harry nor Ron noticed. Only Draco did. He and her got closer and closer.

"Hermione," he'd said one day, in the library.

"Mm?"

"You haven't been eating much recently, have you?"

She jerked her head up. "What makes you say that?"

"For one, you're paler, and I've also noticed that you hardly touch a thing during meals."

She shrugged, internally flattered that he'd been noticing her eating habits or whatever. "I've just been a little down recently. I think you know why."

"I do, but just because your parents are gone doesn't mean you should starve yourself. I think… I think they would want you to live normally."

"How can I!?" she burst out as loudly as she could, seeing as they were in the library.

She looked distressed.

"It's okay, Hermione." He patted her hand. "You can learn."

Both of them tried hard to ignore the sparks that flew up their arms when they made contact.

--

Once, in the Great Hall, she was sitting around, staring at the food in front of her, and somehow still not feeling hungry. She caught Draco's eye and smiled.

He smiled back and mouthed 'Eat.' She obeyed, blushing. Just then, a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

He looked at her, and his face lit up.

Hermione figured it must be Lilivaye. He moved over a bit after a short word with her to allow her room.

All his friends, namely Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, smiled at her. She beamed back and said hi.

Pansy and Millicent were cooing at her, Hermione could see.

Draco looked neutral.

After the meal, she bumped into Draco outside the Great Hall and grinned. His sister was still with him, sticking to him like glue.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

"Hi," she replied.

He looked at his sister, who was gazing at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Hermione, this is my sister, Lils. Lils, this is my friend Hermione."

Hiding her surprise as being addressed as a friend of Draco Malfoy's, she smiled and said "Hello,"

Lilivaye looked thoughtful, her nose scrunching up. She decided that Hermione was a friend. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meetcha. Any friend of his is a friend of mine." Her voice was very sweet but she used it in a very businesslike way which made it all the more adorable.

Hermione grinned when Draco playfully whacked her and told her to shut up.

She just smiled.

Lilivaye saw some of her friends and dashed off to meet them.

Draco sighed. "She's lucky. There isn't the same pressure between her and my dad as there is between me and my dad."

He didn't have to tell her what he meant.

She knew.

She smiled unconvincingly. He smiled just as unconvincingly back.

"Shall we proceed to the library?" he asked all mock formally, holding out an arm for her to take.

"Why, of course," she replied, just as formally, accepting the arm.

Just when they were about to leave, they heard a cry of alarm.

They both spun around, surprised.

Ron and Harry stood there, looking aghast.

Harry tried first. "Hermione, I have always respected you decisions and I still do, but isn't this a bit… er… you know… mad?"

She looked very mad and indignant. Until Ron started off. "Hermione, are you completely off your rocker? You're insane, spending time with the spawn of Satan like that! You cannot spend time with this monster!"

"I'm standing right here." Draco reminded him, looking amused.

They ignored him.

"Can't you see he's just using you!? He's going to be a Death Eater, Hermione, never forget that!"

Draco looked mad now. "You don't know anything, you miserable whelp."

Ron stared at him. "Look at him! How could you be so selfish, Hermione?"

Hermione burst out "ME? How was _I _selfish!?"

"By hanging out with him! He'll find out everything about Harry 'n me and it'll be YOUR fault! That's the only reason he TALKS to you!"

"You have no right to judge me, or Draco!" she shot back.

"Yes, I do! You're just a stupid girl and you don't know any better!"

"What."

Harry said "I think we should leave her alone, Ron. It's her choice, really."

"Did."

"Ron, I'm serious."

"You."

"She's really mad now."

"Just."

"She's going to kill you, you know."

"Call me?"

She was fuming. Draco had to hold her back otherwise she would have attacked Ron.

"Hermione, he's not worth it!" he said, easily holding her back. He was, after all, a Seeker.

Harry dragged Ron off.

Hermione's cheeks were damp.

He brought her to the library. "Hermione, don't cry," he said, alarmed.

"How dare they?! Who do they think they are? Insulting me is one thing, but insulting a person they barely know AKA you is a whole other thing."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"But I do." She said, still crying.

He, surprising them both, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her. "Please don't cry?" he asked.

She stopped crying.

--

A few days later, Hermione and Draco were called to Dumbledore's office, for some reason.

"Children," they grimaced. "I have some good news. The Head Boy had an accident, and the Head Girl felt she could not continue her duties without him."

"How is that good news?"

"It's good news for you. You get to be the new Heads."

There was a stunned silence.

He then proceeded to brief them about their new roles and duties and stuff, while they just sat there, stunned.

"Well, that's all." he said after handing them their badges. "Minerva will take you to your Dorm."

"Come along."

They followed quietly.

Their dorm was fabulous! There was a gigantic common room, with a fireplace and giant sofas and everything!

Their rooms were even nicer! Hermione's room was themed red. The comforter on the bed was red but the walls were much less severe, so were the curtains.

Draco's room was blue themed.

They each had a wardrobe, personal bathroom, a study table, a bookshelf, a small cupboard for their cauldron and a chest at the foot of the bed for storing things.

It was glorious! Once McGonagall had left, they stared at each other in delight.

What a wonderful turn of events!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So Draco and Hermione settled in to their new quarters.

Hermione was still rather- scratch that, very- depressed.

Draco did his best to help her out, and she was grateful, but also secretly ashamed of herself. Draco had his own problems, and he didn't need her to burden him anymore with _her _problems too! He never uttered a peep about his predicament.

Lilivaye, or Lils, as Hermione had taken to calling her, visited often to talk to Draco and Hermione or just to hang around. She was perfectly adorable, and seeing her and Draco together just made her want to smile, but she also felt envious, then instantly mad at herself. How could she begrudge Draco of a family? Albeit one that wanted him to be a Death Eater.

She noticed that he looked less and less like he'd been sleeping well at night.

One day, Lilivaye came in and said "HI DRACO!!!!" loudly. "HI HERMIONE!"

They both came down, grinning broadly.

"Heya, Lils. What's up?"

"Nuthin'."

"Okayyy…"

Lilivaye attempted to flop onto one of the large beanie bags lying in the common room, like she had seen them doing, but she was very small for her age and instead, sank right into the bag.

Draco burst out laughing. She scowled at him.

"Nice try, baby sis."

"I'm not a baby!" she said, angrily. "I'm eleven!"

Hermione grinned. Draco was just so cute!

WHAT!?

What the heck just happened???

Did she just call Draco CUTE!??

--

Hermione was furious. She dragged Ginny into her dorm room and said:

"GINNY!!!"

"Yes?" responded Ginny wearily.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!"

"No, you need to stop yelling, first."

"Okay, okay."

"So… what is it?"

"I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH-" upon the word 'crush', Ginny's girl reflexes took over and she smothered Hermione's mouth.

"You do NOT announce your crushes the whole entire world." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione nodded and Ginny took her hand off.

"Now. Who do you have a crush on? _Quieetly…"_

Hermione took a deep breath. "I think I have a crush on Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!?!??!? You CANNOT have a crush on D-" it was Hermione's turn to cover Ginny's mouth.

"SHHH."

Ginny hissed "You cannot have a crush on Draco Malfoy! Firstly, he is THE Player! You know that! He'll break your heart, Hermione! And secondly, you know he's a Slytherin! And people like Ron will spread rumors about you and you'll be shunned from Gryffindor!"

"But, Ginny! He's so amazing! He doesn't want to be a Death Eater, and he has an adorable little sister whom he takes everywhere! And he's just so adorable! And the way that lock of hair is forever falling into his face… and his eyes! And his laugh is so wonderful! And everything about him! He's so smart! I can talk to him about ANYTHING! And I just… he's so wonderful, Gin!"

"I think. That I'm. In love." Said Ginny, looking like she was about to have a heart attack. "Is he really like that?"

Hermione nodded, looking flushed. She was so happy that Ginny knew how she felt.

"OH MY GOD! HERMIONE! THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!" she squealed.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"So what should I do?"

"Nothing." She declared.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Nothing. Let him make the first move. Else, if he doesn't like you and you go up and snog him, that's gonna be awkward."

"You have a point. But he's never going to like me."

"Hermioneeee! Why wouldn't he?"

"Cos I'm not slim, I'm not pretty, I don't have blonde hair, and I'm not anything like the girls he's dated before!"

"That's not true and you KNOW it. Hermione, you're the prettiest girl I know! And if you were any slimmer you'd be invisible! You look perfect with brown hair! And you don't WANT to be like any of the girls he's dated before. Look how long they lasted with him?"

"Thanks, Gin. That's sweet."

"I'm not BEING sweet!" she insisted. "I'm being honest! And if he doesn't fancy you, then he's an IDIOT."

"Who's an idiot?" asked a third voice. A voice that made Hermione turn bright red.

Draco.

They spun around to face him, both an embarrassing shade of red.

He stood leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and mouth in the customary smirk.

"Ummmm…" Hermione looked at Ginny helplessly. Unfortunately, Ginny appeared to be going into a swoon. She looked like she needed desperately to sit down.

"Er…" an idea struck her. "Ron! Ron is an idiot… because… he… um… has a crush on Professor McGonagall!"

Ginny whacked her as if to say "_McGonagall!?!_ Of all the people!"

Draco, for his part, looked stunned. And like he wanted to burst out laughing. Which he promptly did.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hermione answered honestly. "We're kidding!"

Ginny nodded brightly. "Yes. It's a… dirty girl joke. Like…one week Ron is dating Dumbledore and the next is McGonagall."

Draco looked mildly puzzled. "Okaay…"

They both smiled convincingly.

Draco, who'd just been passing by, shrugged and left.

They both sighed in relief.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done." Admitted Hermione. Ginny agreed.

"Oh well. The joke's on Ron."

They both snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Soon enough, Ron's name was mud. Thanks to Draco.

In the common room one day, Hermione commented "I never knew you were a gossip monger."

"I am _not._" He said indignantly. "I just… know people who are."

"Uh huh…"

"It's true."

"Sure…"

"Just so you know."

Just then, a voice squealed "JESSE MCCARTNE IS HOT!!!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned.

"_What?_" asked Draco to his sister, who had just strolled in to hear Draco mention one of the singer's more famous songs.

He muttered "I really need to keep more track on her boyfriends."

Hermione giggled. "It's a singer, dufus."

"Ohhh… right."

Lilivaye's friend sauntered in.

"IS THE WHOLE BLASTED HOGWARTS COMING IN HERE?" cried Draco.

"Fine, fine, we'll leave. Jeesh." Said Lils, before leaving.

"Well that was weird."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyways."

"Now what?"

"Dunno."

"So."

"So."

"Well this sucks."

"Uh huh."

"…"

"…"

"Seriously. What do we do?"

"I dunno! You decide."

"No, you decide."

"No, you decide."

"Ngeh. Go away."

"You go away."

"No, you go away."

"Whatever."

"Wanna… watch a movie? Wait. Hogwarts. Never mind."

"Whaddya mean 'never mind'? Never say 'never mind' when you're around Draco Malfoy. Being the genius I am," the arrogance in his voice was…overwhelming. "I have discovered that the room of requirement can be made into a muggle entertainment room."

"I don't even wanna ask how you found that out, but that's awesome! Let's go."

So they went off to the room of requirement.

When they entered, they were in a nice, cozy room with a monster TV glowing in a corner. A stack of DVDs sat next to it. "Wait," she paused. "Why do you know about this stuff? I thought, you being pureblood and all…"

"My sister? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She felt herself flushing.

"Can we watch a horror movie?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I scare easy."

"Awww, it's okay, I'll keep you safe." He said soothingly putting an arm around her shoulder. Even though she bristled, she could not help but feel the electric jolt that passed through her body as they made contact. If he felt anything, he didn't let on.

He probably didn't. "Fine, fine, whatever." She muttered. He looked kind of startled but said nothing. She felt bad. Just so that he wouldn't think that she was mad at him or anything, she smiled broadly before sitting down next to him, probably closer than was strictly considered proper, but nothing could be done about that now. It would be too rude to move away like that.

He didn't seem mad, or embarrassed or anything, but rather relieved and somewhat pleased. She had probably just boosted his ego to the moon. Like he didn't need any more of that, she thought resentfully. She had close to no self confidence, even though she put on a brave front. Especially since… well, the incident. With her parents. She tried hard not to think of it, but the memories of her parents, her loving, kind, parents, kept creeping into her thoughts and interrupting her sleep and any moment of serenity she could find in her otherwise hectic life. Still, she should not begrudge Draco of his self-esteem. Even though it was unnaturally high. Nothing he shouldn't be proud about though. With that face. And brain. And status. He was _respected._ She was just… just… a mudblood.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

So, the movie started, right after Draco asked Hermione if she was alright because she looked faraway. She _was_ faraway. Of course, she said she was fine. What else could she say? That she hated herself for living while her parents had DIED? She was a horrible person.

Okay, deal with this later. Postpone this argument. Savor this time that you have with Draco.

She was pretty good at blocking out painful memories from her head and she made use of her talent and concentrated on the movie. It was called _The Haunting of Molly Hartley _or something. Scaaaarrry!!! Thought Hermione.

It didn't help that Draco always smirked when she jumped when some murderer or whatever popped up. "I am never watching a horror movie with you again, especially not one like this." she said to him.

"Awww, it's okay, Hermione. Don't be scared." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, belatedly realizing what he had done and causing them both to blush. "I'm not scared," she muttered. He just grinned.

The next day, Draco wasn't at school. Only Hermione noticed. She went to the Slytherin common room and saw Blaise Zabini going out. Thanks to Draco, they had become sort've friends.

"Oh, hey Hermione. What's up?" he asked in a honey melting voice.

She shook herself free of his annoying part Veela powers. "Hey, have you seen Draco anywhere? Cos he wasn't in the Heads common room this morning."

Blaise looked surprised. "Er, I haven't _seen _him… anywhere… did you check the boys' toilets?" she gave him a look. "Oh. Right." He said, blushing. "Well, I could check for you if you want."

She nodded. "Thanks."

But Draco was nowhere to be found. Hermione was puzzled to the point that she went to Snape. He was unconcerned. "He's probably taking a day off." He rolled his eyes, waving her away. She didn't move. "A day off, sir?"

He sighed, as if this was sucking the very lifeblood out of him. "When you have known Draco Malfoy for as long as I have, you will know that he doesn't always abide the rules. Occasionally, he feels the need to go somewhere in the forest for a day or so to unwind and so on. He'll be back. He always is. Now go away. I have crucial things I have to do." He turned back to his newspaper.

She rolled her eyes and went away, still confused. Why would Draco go away without telling her? Wasn't he her friend? Hagrid would know if he was in the forest. She rushed down to his cottage.

"Hello, 'ermione!" he said in his happy, booming voice.

"Hi, Hagrid. Um, Hagrid, would you by any chance know if Draco Malfoy happens to be in the forest?"

"Er, he comes here from time to time, but he always checks in with me before entering and after leaving to make sure he didn't get eaten by a flame throwing wild rabbit, or a ravenous carnivorous sparrow or something." She shoved away the curiosity to find out how exactly a rabbit or a sparrow, however flame-throwing or carnivorous they may be, could devour a human, especially the length of Draco.

Before she knew it, the day was up and she went to sleep. The next morning, Draco was there, but he wasn't the same.

--

He was paler than usual, if that was possible, and he looked ill.

"Draco! Where have you been?! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you!"

He barely glanced at her. "Mhm." He said quietly before going down to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Lilivaye bounced around him as usual, but he just mushed up all his food with his fork and spoon, without even looking at it.

Once back in the Head dorm, Hermione seized him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Draco!"

He looked kind of surprised. "What?" as if he was hearing her speak for the first time.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Draco. I know you well enough to tell that something's wrong with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to tell her. She swallowed the hurt she felt and said "I just wish you would trust me. I do." Before going up to her room, not hearing him murmur "I wish you didn't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Draco was distant the next few days. He looked sad, and tired, and he didn't smile at Lil's antics, which usually made him burst out laughing. She was so sad. She thought Draco was angry at her, as she confessed to Hermione, who fiercely disagreed.

One day, Hermione managed to find him in their dorms. "Draco. Please tell me what's wrong? Please?" "It's nothing." He replied. "Draco, it is something. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone. You should know that."

He sighed, cracking. "I can't tell you. He'll know."

"Who?"

"You know." He said, sounding somewhat exasperated, a hint of the old Draco coming back.

"You mean, Voldemort?" she asked uncertainly.

He nodded, and said "I can't say. He knows."

"So… he's eavesdropping on you?"

He shook his head and pulled out his wand and waved it around in the general direction of the ceiling.

"He's put a… spell on you?" he nodded, but said "I can't say."

The meaning of the deductions sank in. She staggered back. "You're a… Death Eater?"

He shook his head wildly, but she didn't see. She was staring into a wall. "You…lied to me? All this time. You were a death eater? And you've become my friend to…find out all about Harry?"

He shook his head again, and she saw, but didn't respond. "I thought… I thought we were friends."

"No… Hermione…" he tried. But his mouth clamped shut. He clawed at it. She looked at him. "What are you doing?" temporarily forgetting that she was mad at him.

He gestured wildly before realizing she had no idea what he was talking about. He grabbed a paper and pen and wrote "Imperius." Her jaw fell. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, clutching his head, curled into a ball. She stumbled back, then came forward and bent down and held his hand. He gripped it. "He… can't… cast… two curses… at a time…" he struggled in between gasps. Fortunately, due to the recent Death Eater attacks, Dumbledore had insisted that the Heads know the counter spells for all Unforgivable curses. She muttered it and he dropped his head to the ground.

"I'm not a Death Eater." He muttered before passing out.

---

He woke up in the hospital wing. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the lighting. He looked around, feeling his lightheadedness disappear, only to be replaced with a massive headache. Remembering the previous week's events, he sat up quickly. "Draco?" asked a voice he knew all too well was probably not pleased with him.

"Ow." He muttered.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." he muttered.

"How many times are we going to go through this? You're not fine."

"Fine. I'm not fine. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Good. What happened?"

"You passed out after the two simultaneous Unforgivables."

"Oh."

"I got help and, well, here we are."

"What day is it?" they were both cautiously avoiding the topic they knew they had to discuss at some point. Not now. Not while his head hurt so bad.

"Tuesday."

"Holy crap, it's been 4 _days_? How much _school_ did I miss?"

"A lot." She chuckled. "But it's okay. I've got all your work here." She picked up a stack of papers. Draco's eyes widened at the sheer size of it. He muttered a curse.

She dropped the stack back down to the floor with a thump.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk, don't we."

"Yes, Draco, we do."

"Well, we'd better start now."

"I suppose we'd better."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hermione, it wasn't of my own free will. You know that. You know I don't want to be a Death Eater."

She nodded. "I know."

He was puzzled. "Then why…?"

She smiled ruefully. "I was angry and surprised and all my logical reasoning had flown out the window."

He smiled. "So we're friends?" he asked, wringing his fingers anxiously.

She broke into a grin. "Yeah. We're friends." Before bending over and kissing him lightly. He was stunned. She quickly pulled away and was stammering something when Madam Pomfrey walked in and upon seeing Draco awake, she ushered Hermione out the room. Thankfully for her.

The nurse later informed Draco that Hermione had not budged from that chair for four bleeding days. She just sat there. Her friends came and brought her food every few hours and talked to her, but she was otherwise alone. "Wait," Draco had interrupted. "Ron came to talk to Hermione?" he knew full well about how Ron treated Hermione.

Looking somewhat abashed and a little surprised, Madam Pomfrey told him that 'no, it had only been Harry.'

I'm not surprised, he thought.

Madam Pomfrey soon went away and he was left to dwell in his own thoughts. They were confusing ones. What had that kiss meant? Did it mean that she liked him? He knew that he liked her for a long time, but suspected that it would be unrequited for… let's see… ever.

He liked everything about her. From her laugh, to her eyes, and her intelligence, her general knowledge, how it was easy to sit in silence with her, how she didn't feel the need to fill silence with words.

There was more, but the list was almost never-ending. It ranged from her little quirks—such as the way she always tugged on a lock of her hair when she was impatient or was unsure of anything— to her smile, which always made Draco want to just kiss her. Blasted hormones, he thought, shaking his head, as though trying to clear the thoughts as well, like shaking drops of water from your hair, ignoring the dull ache in the back of his head which now returned with a vengeance.

He had it bad. What would he do?

**(A/N What indeed. Muahahahahahaa.)**

–––––––

Hermione felt pretty much the same about him, as you have probably guessed.

She felt a stab in her stomach whenever she saw him. And not in a bad way, either. She wasn't some self-mutilating girl, but this was a good hurt, sort of. But it made her sad that he would never feel the same way about her.

Why would he? She was too far, gone, of course, to believe that he had become her friend from the beginning just to get information out of her.

He wouldn't. Would he?

Should she ask him? No, she thought scornfully, of course she shouldn't.

After that kiss. She was SO stupid.

--

Soon enough, Draco was well enough to return to the Head Dorms.

It was, needless to say, awkward. When he entered, Hermione, who had been writing an essay, in a fruitless attempt to get her mind off you know what, stood up, almost upsetting her ink pot in the way. "Hello, Hermione," he smiled. Without thinking, she rushed into his arms and gave him a huge hug. He was startled, but didn't look like he minded. She looked into his pale gray eyes and felt that familiar stab again. "I missed you." She stated, honestly. He chuckled and said, "You saw me yesterday." She grinned back, and said "I meant in the dorm."

"Yes, well." He said in an airy voice, sweeping his eyes across the room, with his arms still round the small of her back. "I do have a certain charm that fills every inch of this place with warm sunlight, don't I?" her jaw dropped at his arrogance and she whacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Ha ha." He grinned.

Then suddenly, he stopped and gazed penetratingly into her plain brown eyes with his own much more brilliant gray ones. Her breathing became short and stabby.

Then, without warning, he leaned in—there wasn't much of a way to go, their faces were barely a couple of inches apart—and kissed her. She was stunned, to say in the least. Her arms moved from around his neck to in his hair and he pulled her closer, if that was possible. She completely forgot everything else. It was an amazing, lightheaded sensation. It was a good thing he was holding her tight, else she would fall over. He was so warm… she thought giddily.

They broke off after a while. "Wow." She breathed. "That was just… wow."

He chuckled lightly. "What, Hermione Granger, always full of things to say, can only say that about my kissing?"

She giggled, instead of whacking him. Wow, she was becoming really stupid she thought, not really caring, as she dragged his head down to her level and kissed him again.

Just as they broke off, someone knocked on the door. He shot her a curious look as if to say 'Who could it be?' she shrugged: 'I have no clue.'

He opened the door and Lilivaye sprang on him. He stumbled back a bit in surprise, then hugged her back, hugging her tightly. Her feet weren't touching the ground. Then, when Lilivaye finally got off him, she asked "Are you mad at me, Draco?" in all innocence. "Wha—no, Lils, why would I be angry at you?"

"Cos you looked like you was angry."

"Were." He corrected, instantly. "And, I was NOT angry with you. Am not angry with you."

She smiled, revealing all her teeth. "Good."

He grinned back.

As they all sat there together in the Heads Common Room, Hermione couldn't help but feel she was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
